


day seven ; hunting.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: AJ thought it was nice, that they had each other to depend on. He knew how happy Violet made Clem, how they always helped each other through the bad times, especially. He hoped it was the same for them, too.
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	day seven ; hunting.

**Author's Note:**

> so this doesn’t _quite_ revolve around actually doing any hunting, but alas- lousim from little aj’s perspective is way too adorable lmao

AJ has always been an observant kid. He’s the type to ask questions about anything and everything under the sun, to endlessly wonder about how things work, or why people act in all the vastly different ways that they do. He is curious by nature, sometimes perhaps _ overbearingly _ so, and Clementine has undoubtedly dealt with her fair share of frustrations because of it.

Today, he’s been assigned on hunting duty for the first time since Clem’s accident. It’s no secret to anyone how positively excited he is to have earned her trust enough to _ officially _join the others as a part of the group.

In his eyes, he’s one step closer to being _ all grown up_.

So, he’s eagerly waiting by the front gates for his comrades to join him, his very own bow clutched securely in his hand. He’s proud to say that the recent archery lessons has produced some increasingly promising results. Aasim had even said so, himself.

Which, speaking of - He can see Aasim approaching now, and unsurprisingly, Louis trails closely behind him. Ever since coming back from the Delta’s boat, the two have practically been inseparable. AJ had asked Clem if it was because of all the trauma, and she had told him it was _ partly _ the reason why. Predictably, when he’d asked her about about the other reasons, she’d told him plain and simply; they were _ together _ now. The same way she and Violet were, as an example he could more easily understand.

AJ thought it was nice, that they had each other to depend on. He knew how happy Violet made Clem, how they always helped each other through the bad times, especially. He hoped it was the same for them, too.

“Hey, little dude,” Louis greets cheerfully, extending his fist out or AJ to bump it.

He does exactly that, grinning up at him. “Hi, Louis. Hi, Aasim.”

Aasim gives him a short wave. “Got your bow?”

AJ proudly holds up the object in question. “Yup. You got _ yours? _”

Louis chuckles, and Aasim’s lips quirk up accordingly. “You bet.”

“Well, come on. We got _ lots _ of work to do.” As impatient as ever, he’s already pushing open the gate before waiting for any kind of response. Louis aids him in his efforts, even if AJ will always insist that _ he _ can do it all by himself.

It’s not five minutes into their trip that AJ’s curiosity peaks.

From what he can tell, Aasim and Louis liked to keep mostly to themselves. He’d only ever seen them kiss once, and apart from Louis slinging an arm around the other in what appeared to be more of a casual manner than anything else, they kept their displays of affection more or less on the down-low.

Naturally, when AJ catches sight of Louis’ hand slipping into Aasim’s as they walk together in front of him, it immediately catches his interest. So, he watches them. Head tilted and lips pursed, his eyes roam back and forth from their entwined fingers to their faces, where he can see them exchange the briefest of smiles and a few sparing laughs as Louis occasionally leans in to whisper something in Aasim’s direction, just quiet enough that AJ can’t hear.

Maybe it’s his budding curiosity. Or, maybe he’s simply growing _ irritated _ towards their continued hushed conversation, as if they’re completely oblivious to the fact that he remains _ right there _ behind them.

Either way, he finds himself blurting in the next moment; “Are you guys in love?”

Aasim trips over nothing. Louis’ head whips around so fast AJ wonders if it’ll fall right off his shoulders. They both end up gawking at him, until Louis finally manages to find his voice.

“What, uh… What makes you ask that…?”

AJ shrugs nonchalantly. “I dunno. Clem says she loves Violet. So… I was just wondering, I guess.”

Louis and Aasim blink at each other, both of their faces turning a slightly darker shade of red as the seconds tick by. AJ truly doesn’t understand the severity of his seemingly innocent question.

“_Um_…” Louis eventually goes on, considering that Aasim has apparently been stunned into silence. As AJ watches him, a sudden, indescribable look crosses over his features. “Yeah.”

That’s undeniably more than enough to effectively snap Aasim out of his trance. Except, now he’s gawking at _ Louis _ instead of AJ as he blurts, “_Yeah? _”

Louis regards him with a certain amount of shyness that looks strange coming from him. “Well, I mean- _ I _ do… so… _yeah…_”

AJ, although observant towards a lot of things, is blissfully oblivious when it comes to others.

That’s all he needed to hear. His question has been answered, after all.

“Oh. Okay,” he says, brushing past the dazed pair to continue on down the trail. And as he goes along, he casually calls over his shoulder, the weight of the situation entirely lost upon him, “If we see any rabbits, can I be the first one to take a shot?”

Louis, despite himself, simply has to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
